Catch The Pieces
by RubyDivine
Summary: t's been 3 years since Kagome was separated from her family; three years since she's been captive in some half-demon's basement. Tortured, almost to the brink of death she still manages to live on , but only as a broken form of herself. What is this feeling inside of her? How is it that her wounds can heal? /Contains Dark themes /[Crappy summary, come read to find out!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. Only my thoughts and dreams and other non-cool stuff ;-;**

* * *

**Crack! Crack!**

"Do you like that _my bitch?"_

The room was filled will heavy pants as the whip rolled onto the floor. Naraku walked around in circles to examine his new "work". A girl who  
seemed to be in her early teens was shackled in front him, her black hair that touched the floor was matted in dirt, sweat, and blood. Fresh scars marred her poorly fed body on her stomach, thighs, and chest. He laughed maniacally while forcing her chin up exposing pale, weak, dying blue eyes. It pleased him greatly when he saw a trail of saliva coming down her chin. Then like always, her wounds would begin to heal itself making him angry.

**_SMACK!_**

Her head rolled harshly to the side making the chains rub harshly against her neck. He spat in her direction before pulling her head back to face him. She did nothing but whimper silently, causing a dark chuckle to come out from him. _'She's beyond broken, I love it.'_

"My sweet bitch you seem to still heal no matter how deep I make your wounds, and after _all_ that hard work.." He traced a sharp claw down her lip watching the blood follow immediately behind it. "Tell me how do you do it? I _must_ get this power for myself" He licked his lips as he watch another wound he afflicted on her heal.

Silence. That's how all his questions are greeted with.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big weapons, ne?" And with that he left the girl, who's head dropped to stare silently at the floor.

* * *

**A/N** I guess this is my first story... on this account. -.- I'm not even going into that right now. I want this story to be around 100-500 words each chapter so just a head ups. ^_^. Everything will be explained in the next chapter or will it? I don't know. I already had this story on my laptop but I think I need to edit so it can go anywhere right now e.e. Story only takes place in the past and none of the characters know each other. Anywho..

**If someone has title recommendations please let me know. I do not like the title I have at all so some help would be nice ^^**

**Something I should fix? Let me know. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Naraku left, Kagome's body writhed as she emptied out the contents of her stomach. Nothing really to vomit since she was poorly fed, so all

that came up was liquids that contained God knows what in it and blood. The chains rattled slightly as she regained her breathing. Kagome looked at

the floor that was now covered in her bile. A part of her felt disgusted but another was too tired to care. Kagome then closed her eyes and drifted off

to sleep.

* * *

_Kagome was leaning on her mother, Aoi, who was softly brushing her hair. "Kagome sweetheart" Her mother called out to her. A soft "hm" was her response._

_"You know you're a special girl, right?" Kagome giggled softly._

_"Yes mom, you never let me forget." Aoi smiled sadly. She dropped the brush and embraced Kagome, tears falling from her eyes._

_"I am so honored to call you mine" Kagome looked up at her mother in surprise. _

_"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked as she heard her cry harder. Tears dropped on Kagome's face as she wiped them off. Then she notice something. They were red._

_Kagome backed away in fear and horror as she saw mother's skin melt and her blood gush everywhere staining her face._

_"Oh my God, mom? mom? Moooom!?"_

* * *

Kagome's body jerked as her blue eyes darted frantically the place. Beads of sweat poured down her face while her heart tried to return to it's pace. She managed to calm and was now trying to forget the dream.

Then the door opened.

In came Naraku with a black sack cloth and a huge grin exposing his shark like teeth to Kagome. "Good afternoon, my bitch. Seems like you got enough

rest, that's perfect because I brought some more toys we can play with! Isn't that great?" Kagome just shivered as she heard the tone of his voice.

Naraku just smiled and pulled a chain that made her stand straight. Kagome's eyes widen as she felt her bones pop back into place. Due to the pain,

she began to shake. Naraku grinned sadistically. "I know my dear, I am just as excited as you ." He opened the bag and out came a dagger and a jar

of black liquid. Naraku prepared the dagger and stared back at Kagome. "Let's see if your body can heal after this!"

And with that he plunged the dagger in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **Kagome noo ;A;. This chapter is gonna fixing .-. this was supposed to be out two days after the first chapter but my laptop screen cracked. Now I'm using my sister's old one and the problems it gives me ._. This chapter didn't go well as I planned so expect some changes^^'. **Anyone interested in helping me edit/write this story feel free to PM me, the help would be appreciated. (So would reviews haha)**

**Something I need to Add? Correct? Take away? Change? Let me know! Just don't hurt my feelings too much ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"I know my dear, I am just as excited as you ." He opened the bag and out came a dagger and a jar of black liquid. Naraku prepared the dagger and stared back at Kagome. "Let's see if your body can heal after this!"

And with that he plunged the dagger in her stomach.

* * *

A burning sensation.

_'My God, I'm on fire, my body is on fire!'_

Kagome's eyes widened as her back arched off the ground as she felt the liquid go through her body, and at that moment she knew that she was losing whatever usually healed her body as well as her vision.

All Kagome could see was darkness as the black liquid that was now mixed with her blood gushed out of her body.

Naraku slowly pulled the knife out and then quickly pushed it back into Kagome's stomach causing her body to lunge forward in pain. Naraku laughed narcissistically.

Naraku then turned the knife three hundred and sixty degrees inside of her. She screeched in agony. Making Naraku relish in the sounds she made.

"That's it my bitch! Screech so I know your body is in an unbearable amount of pain." Naraku replied

She grunted and began to breathe heavily in a feeble attempt to survive as she wearily watched him walked towards the jar of black liquid with the now peridot colored knife in his hand.

He dipped the knife in the jar and pulled it back out. He walked towards Kagome's bloody and battered body and stabbed her right beneath her heart. He closed his eyes as he saw the knife pierce through her tight skin.

"IT HURTS, OH GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Were the words that choked out of her throat. Naraku was now standing in front of her relishing her cries of agony. She cried bloody tears as her body jerked around. The half demon looked at her with awe.

"That's it, my pet! Suffer! See if your body can heal after this!" He screamed sadistically as she still moved around.

With a final scream all the life out of Kagome's eyes died and her figure slumped as far as the chains let her.

* * *

**AN: Omahgawsh - throws rocks at myself- This is so late man. Between school and having no laptop,( I have to use my kindle) updating sucks. I didn't forget about this! no matter how hard it gets I will still update sooner or later. I just want to thank the people who reads, follows, and faves this horrendous mess (jk, jk I think) ^^ Please leave a review. It will mean the world to me.**

**Visit my profile, I will have some important things on there soon.**

**Contact me on Tumblr if you want to help or have some ideas: TapeUrFace**

**Once again, Thank you so much !**


End file.
